Comforting titanium arms!
by ReaderPal
Summary: AU Sally breaks up with sonic and needs comfort so a dear friend of hers helps out! Slash! Takes place in the SATAm universe post 'Doomsday' episode story!


Comforting titanium arms!

Summary: (AU) Sally breaks up with sonic and needs comfort so a dear friend of hers helps out! Slash!

All was peaceful and quiet in Knothole village but things had changed King Acorn when returned the villain Ixis Naugus now controlled Robotropolis with Dr. Robotnik was his lackey Snively had recently joined the freedom fighters against Naugus The Immortal as he liked to call himself and Sonic to the surprise of everyone (including the girl who had once loved him… namely Sally) had become cold and distant because his uncle Chuck AKA Sir Charles Hedgehog had disappeared and was presumed dead because of all his body parts except his head when discovered in a pile on the outskirts of Robotropolis it had been apparently placed there as a warning as a warning to all those who would get defy Mobius's current dictator.

And so Sally had given up her love for him and became depressed! Sally needed comfort and there was one person was more than willing to do so for her…. namely Bunne Rabot!

Sally Alicia Acorn looked up to see Bunne enter her hut/home while being surprisingly silent. Sally closed the brown hardcover book she had been reading and said to her friend" Bunne how it is going; you look troubled?"

Looked at her suddenly after apparently being lost in thought and blushed slightly saying" I'm OK Sallygirl; are you still depressed about silly old sonic?" Sally sighed and said" yes I suppose so"

Bunne looked at her questioningly and said get over that thick headed hog and move on; when are you going to start going out with someone if it's my place to ask?" I don't know… and I don't know if I really want to!"

Bunne shrugged and then she asked" is there anything I can do to help; I am your best girlfriend and safety net you know?"

As the word '_girlfriend'_ was spoken Bunne noticed her friend severed slightly and blushed a deep red color then she said "there… there… there is but I can't ask you to do it because I'm afraid that you would hate me and be disturbed by the mere sight of me from this day forward if I did."

Bunne now suspected what was going on with Sally but she needed proof so she said" I don't care what it is Sallygirl I will always your friend and whatever else you need or want me to be!"

The force of the statement caught Sally off guard and so she stayed silent and yet Bunne hoped that her friend have the same type of feelings she did… however there were some details and mental doubts she had to give rid of before she could move on herself…

And so her friend spoke saying"Bunne will you please go out with me… as in on a date?"

Bunne stared at her in shocked silence and then said" do you really like me that way do you really have feelings for me?"

Sally said yes I do ever since I met you I thought you were beautiful and yet at the time I thought I was merely appreciating your beauty and then I started talking to Rosie several months back and I realized that I had a crush on you which developed into something more…love!"

I've talked to Rosie about this and she's okay with it; her mother thought it was just a phase but she thanks so otherwise…. my father knows about it and he's still trying to come to terms with it but I think he'll come around eventually…"

Sally now started to cry; with every teardrop there now was a word" please I need this… I need comfort and this is the best way… no the only way I know how… please I need you… I need you so badly… please!"

Sally broke down crying as Bunne was lost in thought at first I thought I was in love with Antoine but than I realized that I just thought he was cute and funny but nothing else and now I like some one… no… love someone who compliments me with her acrobatic, computer, martial arts, and leadership skills… she's so graceful… so beautiful… so smart…… so wonderful… I love her I and suppose that's that!

Than Bunne said if that's what makes you and 'I' happy then I'd love to go on up on a date with you cause I've got feelings for you too!"

Sally stared at her for a moment and was just about to run straight towards her new girlfriend embrace her and kiss her full on the lips with much held back passion as she could when Bunne said"… Let's save the kisses until after we start dating OK?" Sally nodded and the two of them with just about to embrace when Sonic suddenly came in and randomly said" hey guys we found my Uncle Chuck's head; he's alive!" The new couple stared at as though he was crazy…

Then Sonic then explained that Ixis Naugus had disassembled his uncle's body with his evil magic and then had magically kept alive his victim's head as a trophy and on that on this very night sonic had rescued his uncle's head and right now the Freedom Fighters science and technology expert Rotor was now reassembling his body and would soon have the job done.

And so Sonic now back to his old self and asked" hey Sal would you like to go on a date with yours truly?" Sally replied with a small smirk saying" sorry sonic I've found someone new you've had your chance… by…by!"

He stared in stock and then walked out the door scratching his head in puzzlement asking to no one in particular" what _did_ I do?" both Bunne and Sally finely burst out laughing as Sonic said/quipped " oh well I've always got Tail's! The rest of the night was spent with laughter and enjoyment for both the new couple and the rest of the citizens of Knothole village as everyone celebrated the return of Sonic's Uncle Chuck!

**THE END! **

**A/N**:I'm not saying whether or not this story has one sided Sonic/Tails or not I help however that I have stayed true to the SATAm universe because I enjoy the TV show Sonic The Hedgehog very much and I hope that I haven't disturbed anyone!


End file.
